


nice to meet you, where you been?

by dandelion_weed



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, M/M, One Night Stands, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Reunion Sex, from one side lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_weed/pseuds/dandelion_weed
Summary: Chief of Staff Sabo meets Second Division Commander Ace. They fuck.-----Amnesiac Sabo met Ace way earlier. This saved them some pain.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	nice to meet you, where you been?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 4 years ago on an unhealthy amount of coke and blank space by taylor swift lmao i actually tasted coke in my mouth as I was rereading this

Sabo was pretty sure this wasn't how he meant for his night to end; wrapped around a guy that he met only a few hours ago in bed, naked. But there he was.

The evening started pretty standard. They docked for the night to get supplies and in Sabo’s case, a good night sleep in a soft downy bed. What they didn’t expect was the Moby Dick also docked at the same island. Koala had screeched and freaked the moment someone reported the presence of the famed pirate crew, but Sabo assured her that as long as nobody did something stupid like provoking them, they’ll be safe from any hostile confrontation. He left the ship a few minutes later.

The first tavern he saw, he entered. It sounded like a merry gathering from the outside, and he was not disappointed to see the Whitebeard pirates. The whole tavern was filled with them, drinking and singing and basically looking like they were having the time of their life. Sabo carefully made a beeline towards the bar to avoid curious eyes. The girl behind the bar smiled at Sabo when he’s near enough. He ignored her non-subtle flirting and ordered the house’s special with a mug of sake. She left with a good-natured huff and a smile at the generous tips.

The party behind him was still going on strong, but Sabo ignored it well enough and focused on his dinner. He’s halfway through the steak when the seat next to him was taken. Sabo looked up and…and  _ stared _ .

He knew who his uninvited guest was. He had studied his face on his wanted poster long enough to recognize the shape of that face and the freckles scattered across it on sight. Portgas D. Ace was every bit of gorgeousness his wanted poster showed and more. Sabo had lain at nights and wondered how exactly is this man related to his past, but Sabo couldn’t come up with anything, and right now he wondered if it weren’t just an infatuation, after all, because Ace looks like someone Sabo would take to bed.

The man tilted his body towards Sabo and he’s looking at him intently, studying his face and pausing at his scar for a few moments only before moving on to the rest of him. It’s not…it’s not leering. He looked like he’s looking for something.

Sabo put down his fork and knife to ask, “Can I help you?”

“My friend said your name is Sabo,” Ace said, nonchalantly waving a hand to where Marco the Phoenix and the fourth division commander, Thatch were sitting. Both men toasted to Sabo when he looked over, smirking. Sabo looked away to hide the flustered blush, because he’s had enough experience of playing the wingman when Koala needed a girl to know that’s exactly what they were tonight. Ace scowled at them and Sabo’s heart sunk.

“Are you from East Blue?” Ace asked abruptly.

Sabo felt wrong-footed for a moment, because  _ how the hell did he know that _ ? He threw a suspicious look at Ace before answering warily, “Yes, I am.”

“Funny coincidence!” Ace said loudly, smiling almost mockingly. “So am I.”

Sabo couldn’t come up with an appropriate answer. “Is that so?”

“I’m Ace. Portgas D. Ace,” Ace said with a scrutinizing look at Sabo. Sabo shrugged, like,  _ yeah, I know _ .

Ace sighed heavily before eying the meat on Sabo’s plate. “Are you going to eat that?”

Not one to waste food, Sabo finished it in record time. He ignored Ace’s snort and the staring. “Damn it, Sabo,” he hissed.

“What?” Sabo asked, mouth full. Ace stared again before moving his hand to wipe away the stray sauce on Sabo’s cheek. His face felt unbelievably hot at the gesture. Ace was still staring at him as he brought up his hand and licked the sauce off of his fingers.

_ Damn it. _

“Boys, you are flirting terribly inappropriately.”

Sabo swallowed and turned his head to see Thatch standing behind him with a shit-eating grin. When he looked around the tavern, more than one of Ace’s crewmate is staring at them with undisguised amusement. Sabo finally turned to the one who brought this upon him. 

“You!” he hissed.

“Me,” Ace returned blithely. He scowled at Thatch. “Go away, Thatch. You’re being a bother.”

Thatch gasped and grasped at his chest. “You wound me! What, the moment you grow a pair you think you don’t need your big brothers anymore?”

“Yeah, Ace!” Someone shouted. “You’re shit at flirting! Let Thatch do it for you!”

“You’re doing laundry for the rest of the month!” Ace hollered, pointing at the cowed man. He turned his scowl to Sabo. “You! Tell them I’m superb at flirting!”

“Eh…” Sabo wasn’t sure how they got to this point. “Not really? The only reason I haven’t ignored you is because you actually have a nice face and body.”

“BOO!” They all hollered in return and laughed raucously at the end of it. Ace was steaming—literally. Sabo could feel the heat waving off of him and he wondered if Ace feels like a furnace that he might not need blankets later.

That…was a dangerous train of thought.

“There’s a room upstairs, third door to the left. Enjoy,” Thatch whispered to both Ace and Sabo, throwing a key at Ace’s direction.

“Whatever,” Ace said. He grabbed Sabo’s arm and dragged him away. Sabo was flailing, because this was going too fast and  _ what was even going on _ ? He managed to escape Ace’s grasp long enough to grab his top hat and pipe. They disappeared upstairs and Sabo could still hear the wolf-whistling and laughter. He’s pretty sure he just ruined his reputation among the Whitebeard pirates.

Ace stuck the key into the keyhole and opened the door. Sabo let himself being manhandled into the room, shoved onto the bed and kissed ferociously until he’s breathless.

“I take it back,” he whispered into Ace’s mouth, heart beating fast and body heating up. “You flirt well enough with your mouth.”

“Damn straight,” Ace snorted, stared at Sabo  _ again _ with a frustrated look before diving down to take Sabo’s mouth.

They didn’t take it slow. Ace removed their clothes with a sort of urgency as if he couldn’t believe Sabo was there and he might disappear if he took long enough. Sabo was not coherent enough to protest, not when Ace had his hands and mouth all over him. It all abruptly stopped and Sabo stared at Ace’s frowning face in a daze.

“Why—“

“Are you a virgin?”

“What?” Sabo choked. “Does it matter?”

“It does!” Ace said vehemently.

“I’m not,” Sabo said, and he watched the wave of disappointment washed over Ace’s face.  _ What?!  _ What right did he have to look like that with Sabo’s life choices? “Are you?” he asked.

Ace glanced at him and said, “I’m not. But I’ve done it exactly once and it’s with someone that I really cared about. What about you?”

“What about me?” Sabo asked back, just to be difficult. Ace did not take that kindly and leaned down to bite at Sabo’s collarbone. The revolutionary groaned.

“Who have you done it before?” There was a note of aggression in Ace’s voice, as if he hated that Sabo’s been with someone else before him. Hypocrite.

“I’ve dated a lot of people,” Sabo answered. “You can guess what dating entails and how it all ended since I’m here with you.”

That’s exactly what Ace needed to hear and no words were exchanged between them for the rest of the night. When Ace came, he whispered Sabo’s name into his lips like he’s both desperate for and frustrated with Sabo. He did not think much of it. Even if Ace is someone from his past, they would have been both children and that’s a thing Sabo would gladly forget.

* * *

Morning came, and Sabo rose from the bed to shower and get dressed. His clothes were wrinkled from last night’s mistreatment, and he knew Koala will give him grief over this. He pushed the thought out of his mind and looked at his bed partner.

Ace had woken up some time between his shower and him getting dressed. The man was sitting up in the bed, blankets pooled around his lower body for modesty. Then he stood up and walked over to Sabo without a stitch of clothe and shame on him. He brought up both hands and rested them on Sabo’s hips. When he leaned in for a kiss, Sabo dutifully met him halfway.

“Will I see you again?” he asked.

Sabo backtracked “What? Why?”

Ace looked annoyed. “Cause I want to see you again? Are you staying in the New World for a while or are you going somewhere?”

“Hold up,” Sabo said and put some distance between them, though he kept his hands on Ace’s shoulders. “You mean this isn’t a one-time thing?”

“Wow, I must be that good if you can't remember,” Ace said with a roll of his eyes and…and he’s smiling. “I don’t do one-time thing, in case you didn’t hear me last night. How do I contact you?”

“You  _ want _ to  _ contact _ me?!” Sabo’s voice reached an octave he didn’t know he had in him. “Look, I don’t think you know who I am.”

“I do,” Ace said. “You’re Sabo, a revolutionary, from East Blue.”

“I’m the Chief of Staff!” Sabo yelled into the moron’s face.

Ace blinked. “That’s nice.” Then, “What about den-den mushi?"

Sabo groaned and pulled away completely. “How do I know this isn’t a plot to get information on the Revolutionary Army?

“I’m a pirate,” Ace said flatly, which, fair.

Sabo ignored the idiot and straightened his cravat and top hat. Then he searched the room for his pipe. He found it under the bed and pulled it with a scowl. It’s not that he didn't like Ace. He did! But he’s a revolutionary, Dragon’s second in command and he had no time for romance with a pirate of all things! When it’s someone within the Revolutionary Army or someone in some island, Sabo’s all for it. When it’s a  _ pirate _ …Koala will string him up and read all the embarrassing things Sabo did since they were ten, because she’s that mean.

“I’m leaving,” Sabo announced. “Thank you for last night. It was fun. I’ll see you when I see you.”

“Thank you for last night, he said,” Ace muttered. “Ass. Wait for a sec.” The pirate turned around and reached for his pants. He fished out a piece of paper from one of the many pockets and teared a bit of it, which he offered to Sabo.

“That’s my Vivre card,” Ace said to Sabo, who took it dumbly. “You can come and find me when it’s convenient for you. I’ll tell the guys at the ship to let you onboard anytime.”

“What about you?” Sabo finally found his voice.

“I’m not the one who’s part of a secret organization trying to overthrow the government,” Ace said with a smirk. Then, it vanished. Ace drew him close and put their forehead together. “Kick their ass, Sabo. They deserve it.”

“Of course,” Sabo said, unsure. 

He left Ace there in the room, smiling softly and so fondly at him that he wondered, yet again, if they really did know each other in the past.

It didn't matter. Sabo was a revolutionary, and he had one job. 

Kick the government’s ass.

* * *

When the door closed, Ace sat down as his strength left him. It was driving him mad to let Sabo out of that door. All he wanted was to chain Sabo to him and drag him back to Luffy, to heal the wound in Luffy’s heart that never really healed.

But he couldn't. Sabo didn't remember. Sabo didn't remember  _ at all _ . And that fucking hurt. Last night wasn’t a moment of lust. It was desperation and frustration that took over because  _ ten fucking years _ and Sabo didn't remember them. The boy who was Ace’s first friend wasn't in there with his toothy smile. Sabo was now a man with a scar of burn on his face and big responsibilities that disallowed Ace to contact whenever he wanted.

Whatever, Ace decidds. Whether the memory loss was really memory loss or not, whether it was by Sabo’s choice or not, at least he was still alive. And that? That was a price Ace was willing to pay to keep Sabo. And if he knew Luffy at all, it wouldn’t matter to him either.

He put his right hand on his left arm, right on the crossed out S, and smiled

Sabo was  _ alive _ .

When he came back to the Moby Dick and entered the commanders’ meeting room, Haruta and Thatch give a matching grin. Marco was at least more discrete and only gave a small smile.

“Was last night fun?” Thatch asked, and the other commanders were paying attention now.

“Haha,” Ace said flatly. “None of your business. But if you must know, it was  _ awesome _ .”

“Ace got laid?” Rakuyo asked, bewildered. “And it was  _ awesome _ ?”

“I thought you’re asexual,” Namur said to Ace apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Oh, and get this,” Thatch said gleefully. “It was Sabo, Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army.”

“What?” Izou said sharply. “Did I hear that right?”

“Is it really that big of a deal?” Ace asked, uncomfortable.

“Ace,” Izou turned to him. “That boy has a string of ex-lovers. Every relationship he got into never ends well, usually with him getting screamed at.”

“You listen to gossips?” Ace asked disbelievingly, then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. He won’t be getting out of this with me. I’ll never let that bastard go as long as I live.”

Haruta whistled. “Someone’s smitten.”

“You’re keeping contact with him?” Izou asked sharply.

“I gave him a piece of my Vivre card,” Ace said offhandedly. “By the way, let everyone know to let him onboard anytime and please, don’t attack him.”

“Ace!” Izou nearly shrieked. “He’s a revolutionary! The Chief of Staff, remember?”

“I don’t really care,” Ace said, backing away. He left the room completely, because if all they’re gonna do was nag him, then he had better things to do, like, getting his breakfast.

Thatch watched their brother go. Then, he turned to Marco. “I can’t help but feel responsible.”

“Me too,” Marco sighed. “Now we know why he doesn’t do one night stands. He gets attached so easily.”

* * *

Sabo…well, Sabo was an idiot, of course. Koala can give anyone every single detail of Sabo’s stupidity for hours. However, it didn't justify his decision to approach the Moby Dick a month after he met Portgas D. Ace. It really didn't, but there he was, standing near the railings and ignoring the curious eyes on him.

His doubts and self-cursing disappeared the moment Ace was within his sight. The second commander was smiling happily as if he couldn't believe Sabo was really there. Sabo felt uncertain instead, because there was obviously something more on Ace’s part than Sabo’s regarding this curious relationship they had.

“I’m glad you came today!” Ace said as he led Sabo somewhere.

“Oh?”

Ace opened a room and Sabo wa ushered into it.

“It’s my little brother’s birthday!” Ace exclaimed happily and almost everyone in the room groaned.

“Good, finally someone can shut him up,” someone who was clearly a guy because of his voice in spite of the kimono he wore says. Izou, Sabo’s mind supplied, the sixteenth division commander.

“Shut up,” Ace said and walked into the center of the room. It’s a game room, Sabo realized. There were tables for card games and there’s a bar at the far end of the room. Ace sat down on a sofa and tugged Sabo down next to him.

“Yes, your brother’s cute. Yes, he’s a nasty little bugger. Yes, he’s going to make a big name for himself someday. Yes, we’ve heard it all before,” Marco the Phoenix recited flatly as he gave Sabo a nod as a greeting. Sabo nodded back. 

“He’s setting out today,” Ace said to Sabo excitedly, as if it should mean something to him. “We promised to set out at seventeen. He’s seventeen today and he’s a pirate now! I’m so proud!”

“Does he do this a lot?” Sabo asked the room at large, because he thought Ace was incapable of anything but scowling and flirting badly. Well, there’s that smile…but that’s irrelevant. Neither did the skills Ace displays in bed.

“You have no idea,” a young man with brown hair said to Sabo, blue eyes widened in exaggeration. “Everyone voted to throw him overboard if he’s still talking tomorrow. Namur will get him, of course, but it’s fun seeing Ace in water because he’s  _ fire _ . He gets so angry but it all just comes as steams.”

Yeah, that did sound hilarious.

“You’re all hilarious,” Ace snapped. “But seriously, Sabo, Lu’s setting out and none of these bastards understand that it’s a big deal for us!”

“It…is?” Sabo asked confusedly.

“Of course!” The fire logia said with wide eyes. “He’s  _ our _ little brother!”

Right. Nope. This wZ getting too weird.

“You’re moving too fast, asshole,” someone said. “Have you even proposed?”

“Are we in a  _ relationship _ ?” Sabo whispered-screamed, because  _ what _ ?

Ace faltered. “I thought…oh.”

Oh damn. Oh  _ damn _ . The goddamn broken heart look. Sabo had been at the receiving end for far too many times to not recognize it when he saw it. It’s on Ace’s face now, the look that said everything in his perfect world is crumbling down because of Sabo.

“Everyone, out!” Izou snapped. The pirates filed out faster than lightning. The commanders weds slower, but they left as well with a backward glance. There were even evil looks directed at Sabo, good grief. Izou was the last one in the room except for Sabo and Ace. Then, he stood up as well and pointed at Ace and Sabo accusingly. “You,  _ talk _ . And don’t come out of the room until you have everything sorted out.” He left with a snort of disgust. “Kids these days, I swear. So much miscommunication.”

“I’m sorry,” Ace broke the silence. “It’s not what you think, I swear. I just forgot myself for a moment there and  _ damn it _ , I messed up, didn’t I?”

“Ace,” Sabo interrupted. “Do you want a relationship?”

“I do,” Ace admitted. “Well, it’s not really the kind of relationship you’re talking about. It’s…it’s complicated, alright? I don’t think the boyfriend thing will fit us, because it’s something more than that. Agh, this will be much easier if Lu’s here.”

“The little brother,” Sabo said with uncertainty.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ace said offhandedly. “I can do relationship, certainly. Let’s do it then, if that’s what you want.”

Sabo looked at Ace in the eye. “Look, I’m shit with relationship, seriously. I stopped looking for one because I realized the problem isn’t them, it’s me. This thing between us? It’s temporary. I like you, but you don’t know what you’re getting into. I’m Dragon’s  _ second in command _ . That will put you in the government’s shit list forever.”

“I don’t give a fuck about the government,” Ace snappef, looking thoroughly annoyed. “I’ve been in their shit list since before I was even born, Sabo. You’re gonna have to try harder to convince me not to chase after you. And believe me, I will. Till the end of the world. I’m not letting you go.”

Sabo was immediately aware of how close they were sitting. He moved away and tried to ignore the hurt in Ace’s eyes. “Do you know how intimidating it is to have someone you barely know say something like that to you?”

“I do,” Ace said, determined. “ _ God _ , I do. I lived the first ten years of my life believing I’m not worth anything. Then this kid literally risked his life to be my friend because he was alone and I made it better for him just by being there. Do you know how it feels to be told you’re worth it for the first time in your life?”

“No,” Sabo said thickly. “Was it…was it me?”

Ace looked at him. “It wasn’t.”

Right. Right. Sabo didn't know where they were going with this. He's not even sure what exactly Ace wanted from him. But…

"Yeah," he replies. "I can do relationship.

Fuck it. 

* * *

_The memories came back and they were not merciful._

_ Luffy Luffy Luffy OH GOD LUFFY- _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to expect posting this but leave some thoughts I actually liked this.


End file.
